Currently, with the development of digital technologies, a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, smartphones, and tablet personal computers (PCs), which may perform communication and may process personal information during movement of users have been released to the market. These electronic devices may embrace areas of other terminals without remaining within their traditional own areas to reach mobile convergence.
Typically, the electronic devices may have a call function, such as a voice call and a video call, a message transmission and reception function, such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia messaging service (MMS) and chatting, an electronic note function, a photographing function, a broadcasting play function, a video play function, a music play function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a social networking service (SNS) function, and the like.
Meanwhile, as user interface (UI) technologies or user experience (UX) technologies of the electronic devices are developed, various effects are provided when executing applications or changing screens.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device for controlling attributes of an object according to a user input and a method therefor.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.